


Oh Deer

by orphan_account



Series: 100 Worlds [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mild Language, Multi, Social Media, Texting, Threats of Violence, all joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24540697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: chamagne: i despise finalsicould-b-urangle: is this “studying is bs” venting, “grades are bs” venting, or “can’t focus and abt to commit arson” venting?chamagne: yesicould-b-urangle: alkfhdslhantlerradios: arson you say?icould-b-urangle: LKASFKHSDGKLHSHLG ALASTOR NO
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust/Charlie Magne, Cherri Bomb/Niffty/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: 100 Worlds [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773613
Kudos: 34





	Oh Deer

chamagne: i despise finals

icould-b-urangle: is this “studying is bs” venting, “grades are bs” venting, or “can’t focus and abt to commit arson” venting?

chamagne: yes

icould-b-urangle: alkfhdslh

antlerradios: arson you say?

icould-b-urangle: LKASFKHSDGKLHSHLG ALASTOR NO

antlerradios: you can’t stop me

icould-b-urangle: oh is that what you think??

antlerradios: i

antlerradios: Yes I Do Think That

chamagne: angel you’d give us the moon if we so much as batted our eyes @ u

icould-b-urangle: i mean yea but if al gets arrested i cant kiss him

icould-b-urangle: therefore if he commits arson. id have to kick his ass

antlerradios: u can kick my ass After i burn campus to the ground

chamagne: arson is Not an option i just hate math

antlerradios: bold of you to assume I don’t dream about burning society to the ground on a regular basis

icould-b-urangle: u say that like as if u don’t want to burn everything at all times

antlerradios: somebody has to warn the devil he has competition

chamagne: OOP

chamagne: no but seriously im :((( can one of u…….come here and cuddle me

antlerradios: depends where you are

chamagne: u kno where the double tree is?? like the one that has the little trees growing out of it

antlerradios: you mean the tree we Literally Met At

chamagne: OH YOU’RE RIGHT

chamagne: but yea im sittin under it rn

antlerradios: you’re ridiculous

antlerradios: ill be there in five

icould-b-urangle: can u kidnap me from the union bc im with cherri rn and she Will Not Behave if she finds out im leaving to comfort charlie

chamagne: wh

chamagne: im scared to ask

icould-b-urangle: she’s dating vaggie and niffty do u REALLY THINK she wouldn’t go full-feral mode if she found out u were upset

icould-b-urangle: she’s like. the most feral person i know

chamagne: ah u right u right

chamagne: wait al don’t u have a class rn??

antlerradios: Not Anymore :)

chamagne: why ….. the smiley ……..

antlerradios: :) :) :)

icould-b-urangle: scratch that

icould-b-urangle: alastor is the most feral person i know

antlerradios: where are you in the union so I can avoid other people as much as possible

icould-b-urangle: like way back in the left corner

icould-b-urangle: currently eating fries & being covered in salt bc cherri has no control

chamagne: u 2 had a food fight didn’t u

icould-b-urangle: only with salt

antlerradios: You are Ridiculous

icould-b-urangle: ur the one dating the both of us

antlerradios: I didn’t say I don’t like ridiculousness I’m just saying you ARE ridiculous

antlerradios: I’ve retrieved an idiot we’re coming your way

icould-b-urangle: HEY

icould-b-urangle: i prefer dumbass

antlerradios: yes dear

antlerradios: whatever you say dear

icould-b-urangle: IM

icould-b-urangle: wait were u also trying to make a deer pun with that

antlerradios: :)

chamagne: alkfhldshgsdgh i fuckin love u guys

icould-b-urangle: ily2!!!!

antlerradios: that

chamagne: ill get u to say it back one of these days mister antler boy

icould-b-urangle: its ok lee he’s just shy

icould-b-urangle: OW????

antlerradios: I think the fact that I tolerate the both of you as much as I do is proof enough that I love you

antlerradios: though yes. I love you.

antlerradios: even though I now have to kill Angel

chamagne: o h boy

_

antlerradios: husk how the FUCK do feelings work

husker68: if this is about your love triangle then do not involve me

antlerradios: first of all it’s called a troika because we’re all dating each other

antlerradios: we’ve been over this several times

husker68: i am aware but im also aware that you hate it when i call it a love triangle

antlerradios: actually eat shit and perish

husker68: can’t scream about how much u love ur partners if im dead

antlerradios: FUCK

husker68: what happened

antlerradios: charlies lying on me and angel is putting flowers in my hair

antlerradios: what the FUCK HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN

husker68: you know it’s normal for people to be in love right

antlerradios: I Don’t because I HAVE PROBLEMS UNDERSTANDING MY EMOTIONS YOU FUCK

husker68: lol

husker68: have fun being gross and mushy lover boy

antlerradios: ALKFHDSL

antlerradios: PERISH

**Author's Note:**

> was this self-indulgent? yes. do i care?
> 
> no. no i do not. 
> 
> also this is literally how me & my partners are in headspace. 
> 
> also also, i will die on the hill that alastor & husk are actually best friends and are just dumbass gays who make fun of each other all the time.


End file.
